


Chocolate Malts

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Flirting, Fluff, I actually have no clue what this is, M/M, Mickey has a sweet tooth, This is like so innocent and weird I'm sorry, chocolate malts, diner au, ian has a mickey milkovich shaped hard on, ian works at a diner, mentioned blow job, mentioned drug deal, random fluffy crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian and Mickey's relationship can be defined by chocolate malts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Malts

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I don't know what the hell this is. I typed it all on my phone at 12 at night so sorry for any mistakes. This is basically random fluffy crack. Hope you enjoy anyway  
> Xxx  
> T

It starts with a chocolate malt.   
"I'll have a chocolate malt."   
"What?" Ian asks. He's got "Fuck u - up" tattooed on his knuckles for God's sake.   
"You hard of hearing? A chocolate malt." The guy says slowly.   
Ian rolls his eyes, "Yeah yeah." 

He comes in often with a pretty dark haired girl. It's only fair that two decently attractive southside people fond each other.  
They mostly sit out the counter and eat their own food, hardly talking to each other. The guy always orders a chocolate malt. 

"Gallagher!"   
"What?" Ian asks tying on his apron, ready to start his shift.   
"Someone asked for you yesterday."   
"Oh?"   
"Short guy. Dirty, tattooed knuckles."   
"What'd he want?"   
"Said you're apparently the only one who can make a chocolate malt in this place."   
"What did you do wrong?"   
"Forgot the malt powder." Kev replied sheepishly.   
Ian shook his head, heading out to the front of the dinner.

He doesn't see the guy until the next day, and he shows up alone. Before he can order, Ian heads over to him.  
"Hear ya asked about me?"   
"Your idiot boss can't even make a chocolate malt."   
"Sorry about that. I'll make it properly today, extra malt powder, nice and sweet. You like it sweet right?"   
He raises an eyebrow,   
"This you tryna flirt with me?"   
Ian stumbles back,   
"No of course not."   
"Better fucking not be."   
He adds whipped cream and a cherry as an apology. He's really not trying to get in the middle of a relationship, and he feels like an idiot.   
The guy leaves the cherry stem tied in a knot.   
Tease, Ian can't help but think. 

They're drunk and it's 3 am and Ian regrets taking Karen's shift because he's pretty sure clothes are starting to come off, and it's only him and Andrew on duty. The dark haired girl, Mandy he'd learned is laying on the counter in a short leather skirt, kicking her legs and eating cherry pie. The boy, who Mandy just screams "Mick" at a lot of the time is missing one sock and one shoe and his shirt. Ian's trying really hard not to look but he keeps palming his chest with sticky hands and then going back to drinking his 3rd chocolate malt of the night. Ian hopes the free clinic he goes to has a good dentist. 

"So Mick huh?" Ian slides a burger and a malt over the counter.   
"What?" He asks around a big bite, ketchup running out the corner of his mouth.   
"Your name."   
"It's Mickey."   
Ian's eyes widen, "Like the mouse?"   
"Fuck off." Mickey groans.   
Ian sings the Mickey Mouse theme song until Mickey leaves, spewing profanity. 

"Your girlfriend hasn't been around much." Ian comments a few weeks later.   
"Hope you don't mean Mandy."   
"Who else would I be talking about?"   
"I've been arrested for a lot of things firecrotch, though I'm proud to say not one of them was for fucking my sister."   
Ian's jaw drops and Mickey obnoxiously slurps the last few sips of his malt. 

"You must really not have a life." Ian deadpans as Mickey saunters into the diner.  
"Fuck off."   
"I'm serious, what's a stud like you doing here, when you've got so much to offer the world. Tattoos, illegal drugs,"   
"Fuck off firecrotch."   
"It's Ian you know." 

 

"Are you gonna ask me to fuck yet?" Ian asks casually one night. Mickey chokes on his cherry and Ian smirks.   
"I'm not-"   
"I wouldn't say no you know."   
Mickey leaves as soon as Ian goes to help another customer, malt unfinished. 

The next time Mickey and Mandy come in they don't talk to Ian. They straight up ignore him the whole time, even when he speaks directly to them. It's uncomfortable and he's happy when they finally leave. He's even happier when he sees a napkin with a messy address and time on it, a knotted cherry stem at the bottom instead of a signature. He pockets the napkin and smiles the rest of the night. 

"Aww guys, my boyfriend came to visit." Ian chimes as Mickey sits at the counter.   
"Not your fucking boyfriend firecrotch." "Well considering you're visiting me at work I'd say differently."   
"Definitely boyfriends." Karen says walking by and shooting Mickey a wink.   
He pouts until Ian sets a malt in front of him. 

"You're still in the honeymoon phase? It's been like three months." Karen comments, walking past them with two plates full of French Toast.  
"Dunno what you're talking about. I'm here for the ice cream."   
"Only cause you wanna eat it off Ian's dick!" 

"You're being fucking ridiculous!"   
"Am not!"   
"Yes you fucking are!"  
"Why Mickey? Why am I being ridiculous? You fucked someone else."   
"First of all, we didn't fuck, it was just a blow job. Second it was business, he didn't have enough cash-"   
"So you said get down on your knees cause I'm not getting enough at home?" "Ian-"  
"Get the fuck out."   
"Look-"   
"Get out!" Ian yelled, grabbing the closest thing to him, which happened to be the plastic takeout cup full of chocolate ice cream and throwing it at the door. 

"You ready to stop being an idiot?"   
"You ready to stop accepting blow jobs from either people? Blow jobs from strangers when you won't even fucking kiss me Mickey! Not one fucking kiss in six months and you come down a strangers throat?!" Ian yells.   
"I can get this somewhere else you know."   
"Then why don't you go there?" 

He looks different.   
"Hey."   
"What can I get you?"   
"Um. I was hoping-"   
"Sir there are other customers-" It's almost one am, there's no one else.   
"I'll take whatever, on one condition."   
Ian raises an eyebrow,   
"What?"   
"You've gotta eat it with me."   
Ian comes back five minutes later with a burger cut in half and a chocolate malt with two straws, he's hungry okay? He takes a few sips of the malt and starts in on his half of the burger.  
"You've gotta show me how to tie a knot with my tongue in the cherry stem, that's awesome."   
"I've gotta show you a lot of things I do with my tongue."   
Mickey leans in to kiss him, tongue flicking against Ian's gently, he smells like hamburger grease and sweat but he tastes like chocolate malts and happiness.


End file.
